harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Grimmauld Place 12
|grafika = 12GrimmauldPlace.jpg |miejscowość = Grimmauld Place, Islington, Londyn, AngliaHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) |mieszkańcy = * Rodzina Black * Stworek |rola = * Dom rodzinny Blacków * Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa |właściciel = * Rodzina Black * Harry Potter }} Grimmauld Place 12 — adresu domu, który należał do rodu Blacków, położony w dzielnicy Islington w Londynie, w dzielnicy mugoli, przy ulicy Grimmauld Place. Lokalizacja domu była chroniona zaklęciem Fideliusa. Ponieważ dom był niewidoczny dla mieszkańców dzielnicy, mugole już dawno zaakceptowali błąd w numeracji, przez co obok numeru 11 znajdował się numer 13. W 1995 roku dom stał się siedzibą dla Zakonu Feniksa za zgodą Syriusza Blacka, zaś Albus Dumbledore stał się Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Po śmierci Syriusza dom w testamencie przypadł jego chrześniakowi – Harry'emu Potterowi. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a w 1997 roku, wszyscy, którzy znali lokalizację Grimmauld Place 12, stali się Strażnikami Tajemnicy. Historia Wczesna historia thumb|280px|Pojawiające się Grimmuald Place 12. Grimmauld Place 12 zostało zbudowane w centrum Londynu przez mugola. Jednak w pewnym momencie wprowadził się ród Blacków, „''przekonując''” właściciela do opuszczenia domostwa. Piękny dom przyciągał spojrzenia, dlatego czarodzieje nałożyli na niego zaklęcia ochronneJ.K. Rowling Just Solved 3 of the Biggest 'Harry Potter' Mysteries. Właściciel: Walburga Black Dom do rodu Blacków należał już od kilku pokoleń. Pierwszą znaną „''zarządczynią''” była Walburga Black, która była właścicielką posiadłości w XX wieku. Pani Black nie kryła się z wychwalaniem czystości krwi. Nie cierpiała zdrajców krwi, co było widoczne na rodzinnym gobelinie, w którym wypaliła wszystkie osoby, które „''zdradziły''” ród wiążąc się z mugolami, mugolakami lub czarodziejami półkrwi, albo jak w przypadku Syriusza, trafiły do innego domu w Hogwarcie niż Slytherin. Po jej śmierci w domu zawisł jej pośmiertny portret, przytwierdzony dodatkowo zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca. Przez wiele lat posiadłość była domem dla skrzata domowego, Stworka, który spełniał „''życzenia''” swojej pani z portretu. thumb|left|300px|[[Stworek wyglądający przez okno.]] Syriusz Black twierdził, że dom był niezamieszkany po śmierci matki w 1985 roku. Jednak drzewo Genealogiczne rodu Black pokazuje, że obaj dziadkowie Syriusza, Arcturus Black III i Pollux Black żyli co najmniej do 1990 roku, podobnie jak i jego cioteczne babki, Cassiopeia Black i Callidora Longbottom. Nie jest wiadomo, dlaczego żadne z nich nie zamieszkało w domu, biorąc pod uwagę, że byli to członkowie rodu. Właściciel: Syriusz Black Syriusz Black, najstarszy syn Walburgi, nienawidził tak bardzo domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, że opuścił go, gdy miał szesnaście lat. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie musiał wrócić do domu swojej rodziny. W czasie uwięzienia Syriusza w Azkabanie, który niesłusznie został skazany za zbrodnię zamordowania 13 mugoli (prawdziwym sprawcą był Peter Pettigrew), dom był pusty. Po jego ucieczce w 1993 roku Syriusz stał się oficjalnym właścicielem posiadłości, dzięki czemu w 1995 roku miał pełne prawo, aby przeznaczyć dom na Kwaterę Główną dla Zakonu Feniksa. thumb|300px|Sprzątanie Grimmuald Place 12 w [[1995 roku.]] Dom wymagał gruntownego sprzątania, aby był zdatny do zamieszkania. Znaczna część tej pracy spadła na barki Molly Weasley i jej dzieci. Dom był w tak złym stanie, że bahanki i boginy „''czuły się jak u siebie w domu''”. Syriusz dla zabezpieczenia przyszłości domu zapisał go w testamencie swojemu chrześniakowi, Harry'emu Potterowi. Właściciel: Harry Potter Zakon Feniksa Po śmierci Syriusza Blacka, który został zabity przez swoją kuzynkę Bellatriks Lestrange w 1996 roku podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, posiadłość odziedziczył Harry Potter. Chłopak pozwolił, aby Zakon Feniksa dalej używał jej jako swojej kwatery. Po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a, Strażnika Tajemnicy, w 1997 roku każdy członek Zakonu, któremu tajemnica została przekazana stał się Strażnikiem, co pozwoliło im ujawnić dom dla innych. thumb|left|300px|Widmo [[Albus Dumbledore|Dumbledore'a.]] Strażnikiem Tajemnicy stał się również Severus Snape, który zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a. Zakon wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest sługą Lorda Voldemorta i tym samym może pokazać Kwaterę Główną Śmierciożercom, dlatego Alastor Moody dodatkowo zabezpieczył posiadłość innymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, które miały powstrzymać Snape'a przed wejściem do niej. Jednym z zastosowanych zaklęć była klątwa Język w Supeł, która uniemożliwiała wszelkie próby „''normalnego''” wysławiania się. Wraz z klątwą pojawiało się widmo byłego Dyrektora, które miało na celu wystraszyć przybysza. Słowem kluczem niwelującym działanie klątwy oraz widma było „''zabić''” i wszelkie jego odmiany. Auror był pewien, iż Snape był zbyt przepełniony poczuciem winy, aby powiedzieć, że zabił Dumbledore'a, co miało zmusić go do opuszczenia domu. Jednak Zakon Feniksa nie miał pojęcia o umowie wiążącej obu mężczyzn, zgodnie z którą to Snape miał zabić Albusa, a nie młody Malfoy. Mimo zastosowania dodatkowych zaklęć, Zakon przestał używać domu przy Grimmauld Place jako Kwatery Głównej, gdyż jego członkowie chcieli uniknąć ryzyka ataku Śmierciożerców. Kryjówka thumb|300px|[[Śmierciożercy pilnujący ulicy.]] Kiedy Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger uciekli przed atakiem Śmierciożerców podczas wesela po ceremonii ślubnej Fleur Delacour i Billa Weasleya w dniu 1 sierpnia 1997 roku, najpierw próbowali zebrać myśli w kawiarni Luchino Caffe, jednak doszło tam pojedynku pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, a dwójką Śmierciożerców: Antoninem Dołohowem i Thorfinnem Rowle'em. Pierwszym miejscem jakie przyszło Harry'emu do głowy, aby się ukryć, był właśnie dom przy Grimmauld Place. Przyjaciele bezpiecznie ukrywali się w posiadłości przez miesiąc, mimo ciągłej obserwacji ulicy przez popleczników Czarnego Pana, którzy nie mogli jej zobaczyć dzięki zaklęciom ochronnym. To tu przyjaciele odnaleźli właściciela inicjałów „''R.A.B.”, był nim brat Syriusza, Regulus Arkturus Black. Stworek przybliżył im historię medalionu, który okazał się kopią medalionu Salazara Slytherina, który z kolei był horkruksem. Ostatnim zadaniem, jakie Skrzat dostał od swojego umierającego pana, było zniszczenie prawdziwego medalionu, jednak nie udało mu się tego dokonać. Stworek również wyznał, że został on skradziony przez Mundungusa Fletchera podczas grabieży. Po opowieści Stworka Harry oddał skrzatowi medalion wykonany przez Regulusa Blacka. Harry poprosił również Stworka, aby wyśledził Mundungusa. frame|left|[[Harry Potter|Harry, Ron i Hermiona planujący sposób na przeniknięcie do Ministerstwa Magii.]] Stworek wypełnił zadanie kilka dni później przyprowadzając Mundungusa, który ujawnił, że medalion „zarekwirowała” Dolores Umbridge na ulicy Pokątnej. Po zdobyciu tej informacji przyjaciele wymyślili plan przeniknięcia do Ministerstwa Magii. Podczas ich pobytu w posiadłości, po otrzymaniu medalionu Regulusa, Stworek zmienił się nie do poznania: wysprzątał dom, doprowadził swój wygląd do porządku, gotował smaczne posiłki i odnosił się z szacunkiem do domowników. thumb|300px Po zabraniu Medalionu Salazara Slytherina od Umbridge, przyjaciele deportowali się z powrotem do posiadłości, ale za ramię Hermiony chwycił się Yaxley. Dziewczyna uwolniła się od mężczyzny zaklęciem Relashio i trójka przyjaciół deportowała się, dalej uciekając. Jednak lokacja przy Grimmauld Place została ujawniona Śmierciożercy i dom nie był już bezpieczną kryjówką. Późniejsze lata Nie jest do końca wiadome, czy Harry zamieszkał w Grimmauld Place z rodziną czy też porzucił domostwo. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|300px|Grimmuald Place 12 na [[Pottermore.]] Grimmauld Place 12 jest kilkupiętrowym domem o brudnych ścianach i ponurych oknach. Wejściowy ganek ozdobiony jest zużytymi kamiennymi schodami. Czarne drzwi wejściowe były poobijane, w wielu miejscach czarna farba złuszczyła się i poodpadała. Klamka była srebrna i przypominała kształtem wijącego się węża. W drzwiach nie było dziurki od klucza i skrzynki na listy, zaś od środka zostały one zabezpieczone mnóstwem zasuw i rygli. Niesmarowane zawiasy skrzypiały przy każdym otwieraniu czy zamykaniu. Układ domu Parter thumb|left|150px|Przedsionek thumb|150px|Korytarz i noga [[trolla.]] Drzwi frontowe otwierały się na długi korytarz, oświetlony przez duży żyrandol i staroświeckie lampy gazowe. W 1995 roku ze ścian łuszczyły się tapety. Włóczkowy dywan ciągnął się przez długi i ponury korytarz. Na ścianach wisiały poczerniałe portrety, w tym portret Walburgi Black. Żyrandol i kendelabr na kulawym stoliku miały kształt węży. Na korytarzu znajdował się również stojak na parasole, będący nogą trolla, o który przy wielu okazjach potykała się Nimfadora Tonks, co zwykle powodowało rozbudzenie portretu matki Syriusza, która zaczynała krzyczeć. Po jednej stronie korytarza drzwi prowadziły do jadalni, w której znajdował się kredens pełen porcelanowego serwisu z herbem i zawołaniem rodowym Blacków. Był on wypełniony pająkami wielkimi jak spodki, odkąd dom został opuszczony. W jadalni również znajdował się długi drewniany stół z krzesłami. Pokój wydawał się być dość duży. Na końcu korytarza prowadziły schody na wyższe piętra, ozdobione rzędem wysuszonych i skurczonych głów skrzatów, zamontowanych na wiszących na ścianach plakietkach. Kuchnia thumb|Kuchnia w roku 1997 Kuchnia znajdowała się poniżej parteru, prowadziły do niej wąskie schody na końcu korytarza wejściowego. Wyglądała mniej ponuro niż hol. Zbudowana była w podziemiu z kamiennych bloków. Na jej końcu znajdowało się ogromne palenisko, gdzie najczęściej płonął ogień, co sprawiało, że stawała się jednym z najprzytulniejszych pomieszczeń domu przy Grimmauld Place. Pod ciemnym sklepieniem zawieszone były żeliwne garnki i patelnie, a obok kuchni znajdowała się spiżarnia. Na środku kuchni stał duży drewniany stół z mnóstwem krzeseł. Kuchnia była miejscem zebrań Zakonu Feniksa. Naprzeciwko drzwi prowadzących do spiżarni znajdowały się drugie, które prowadziły do schowka, w większości zajętego przez bojler, pod którym Stworek zrobił sobie legowisko. Zapełnił je fotografiami, które uratował przed wyrzucającym wszystko, co miało związek z jego rodziną, Syriuszem. W kuchni znajdowało się również kilka szafek wzdłuż ścian i okno do wnętrza domu. Materiał podłogi jest niezidentyfikowany, ale jest w jasnym kolorze, z wyglądu przypomina drewno lub jakiś jasny marmur. Pierwsze piętro thumb|left|Klatka schodowa i głowy [[skrzat domowy|skrzatów domowych.]] Ściany klatki schodowej prowadzącej na pierwsze piętrze zdobiły głowy skrzatów o ryjkowatych nosach. Na pierwszym piętrze znajdowały się co najmniej trzy pokoje: salon, sypialnia dzielona przez Hermionę Granger i Ginny Weasley oraz łazienka. W salonie były długie okna z widokiem na ulicę przed domem, duży kominek oraz gobelin drzewa genealogicznego Blacków. Salon thumb|Ron, Hermiona i Harry thumb|left|Salon w [[1997 roku.]] Był to długi, wysoki pokój na pierwszym piętrze. Ściany miały oliwkowo-zieloną barwę i pokryte były wyleniałymi gobelinami. W oknach wisiały długie, omszałe, aksamitne zasłony, dawniej zapewne również w kolorze zielonym, zaś podłogę pokrywał wyleniały i zakurzony dywan. Po obu stronach kominka stały oszklone serwantki, pełne wielu drogocennych przedmiotów, w rogu pomieszczenia znajdował się stary sekretarzyk, w którym jakiś czas gnieździł się bogin, zaś między kanapą i zapadniętym fotelem ustawiono stolik o długich, wrzecionowatych nogach. Łazienka Łazienka miała czarną, marmurową podłogę. Nóżki wanny wyglądały jak srebrne węże, kran również przypominał paszczę węża. W 1995 roku został w niej znaleziony bardzo stary i krwiożerczy ghul. Górne piętra Drugie piętro Na drugim piętrze znajdowała się co najmniej jedna sypialnia, którą dzielił Harry Potter wraz z Ronem Weasleyem latem 1995 roku. Sypialnia Harry’ego i Rona thumb|left|Molly pokazuje pokój Harry’ego Sypialnia była ponurym i wilgotnym pomieszczeniem z wysokim sufitem, kominkiem i dwoma pojedynczymi łóżkami. Jedyną ozdobą na gołych ścianach, pokrytych łuszczącą się tapetą, był jedyny obraz w bogato zdobionej ramie – portret Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, dopóki Hermiona nie zdjęła go, chowając w swojej torebce wyszywanej koralikami, zabierając na wyprawę. Jest jednak prawdopodobne, że portret wrócił na swoje miejsce w maju 1998 roku lub później. W kącie stała szafa o rzeźbionych nogach, a gałka w drzwiach miała kształt głowy węża. Trzecie piętro Na trzecim piętrze znajdowały się pokoje, które służyły za sypialnie dla Artura i Molly Weasley oraz Freda i George'a Weasleyów, a także jako pokój dla Hardodzioba. Sypialnia Walburgi Black Sypialnia Walburgi Black, matki Syriusza, została „''zaadaptowana” jako pokój dla hipogryfa. Podłoga na czas pobytu zwierzaka była wysłana słomą. Najwyższe piętro Na najwyższym piętrze znajdowały się tylko dwie sypialnie: Syriusza i Regulusa. Sypialnia Syriusza thumb|300px|Sypialnia [[Syriusz Black III|Syriusza.]] Było to bardzo przestronne pomieszczenie. Stało tam wielkie łoże z drewnianymi rzeźbionymi oparciami, a w wysokim oknie wisiały długie aksamitne zasłony. Ściany zostały pokryte tak wielką ilością plakatów, że prawie nie dało się zobaczyć srebrnoszarej tapety. W pokoju wisiało także kilkanaście proporczyków Gryffindoru, zdjęcia mugolskich motocykli i mugolskich dziewczyn w bikini oraz jedna czarodziejska fotografia, która przedstawiała Syriusza, Jamesa Pottera, Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrew z czasów Hogwartu. Całym wystrojem pokoju jego właściciel starał się podkreślić swój dystans do reszty rodziny. Sypialnia Regulusa thumb|left|250px|Sypialnia [[Regulus Black|Regulusa.]] Była nieco mniejsza od sypialni pierwszego z braci. Królowały tam barwy Slytherinu – szmaragd i srebro, które były wszędzie. Nad łożem wymalowany został herb Blacków ze wszystkimi szczegółami oraz mottem rodu: „Toujourus Pur”, a pod nim wisiały na ścianie wycinki z gazet dotyczące Voldemorta. Było tam również zdjęcie ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha, w której grał Regulus. Właściciel tej sypialni starał się, w przeciwieństwie do brata, podkreślić swoją przynależność do rodziny. Od zewnątrz na drzwiach wisiała karteczka z napisem: „''Nie wchodzić'' Bez wyraźnego pozwolenia Regulusa Arkturusa Blacka” Poddasze Poddasze lub inaczej strych było pomieszczeniem najwyżej położonym w domu. Był on bardzo zakurzony. Stworek próbował wytłumaczyć swoją nieobecność podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia w 1995 roku mówiąc, że ukrywał się na strychu. Skrzat starał się „przemycić” do swojego legowiska „skarby” rodu Blacków, które jeszcze nie zostały wyrzucone. Zawartość Grimmauld Place 12 skrywało w sobie wiele pamiątek i rzeczy rodu Blacków, takich jak pozytywka, która osłabiała i usypiała słuchacza czy porcelana lub stary zegar. W całym domu dało się wyczuć ideę czystości krwi. Każdy przedmiot miał na sobie herb rodziny lub motywy wężowe (przynależność do domu Slytherin). Duża część „''dziedzictwa''” zionęła czarną magią. W nieoczekiwanych miejscach w domu można było znaleźć mroczne artefakty, które na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądały na niebezpieczne, na przykład purpurowe szaty wiszące w szafie, które prawie udusiły Rona Weasleya podczas czyszczenia. Większość tych „''luksusowych''” przedmiotów wyrzucił ostatni potomek rodu Blacków. Wiele z tych pamiątek rodzinnych zostało skradzione i przehandlowane przez Mundungusa Fletchera, w tym medalion Slytherina, który złodziej został zmuszony oddać Dolores Umbridge, aby uniknąć oskarżenia o handel bez zezwolenia. Kobieta używała medalionu do podkreślenia jej czystości krwi, twierdząc, że „''S''” oznaczało Selwyn, czyli rodzinę czystej krwi z która miała być spokrewniona. W rzeczywistości był to medalion samego Salazara Slytherina, który ukradł Regulus Black, kiedy porzucił Śmierciożerców. Medalion okazał się być horkruksem Czarnego Pana. Portret Walburgi Black Na końcu korytarza na parterze wisiał naturalnej wielkości portret Walburgi Black, matki Syriusza i Regulusa. Gdy seniorka rodu się budziła, wykrzykiwała o tym, że Syriusz zhańbił dom jej przodków, sprowadza do domu szlamy i zdrajców, itp. Jedynym sposobem na uciszenie portretu było zasunięcie zasłon, co wbrew pozorom nie było takie łatwe. Znane obiekty * Sekretarzyk w salonie, w którym znajdował się bogin. * Oszklone serwatniki. * Zardzewiałe sztylety. * Zwinięta skórka węża, * Kolekcja srebrnych szkatułek pokrytych napisami w nieznanych językach. * Kryształowa karafka z wielkim opalem osadzonym w korku, wypełnioną czymś co przypominało krew. * Siedmiusetletnie gobeliny. thumb|300px|Gobelin z drzewem genealogicznym. * Gobelin (drzewo genealogiczne) z napisem: Szlachetny i Starożytny Ród Blacków „Toujours Pur” oraz podobiznami wszystkich członków tego rodu * Srebrna tabakiera. * Narzędzie przypominające szczypce o wielu końcach, które poruszało się jak pająk i próbował ukąsić Harry'ego. * Książka Szlachectwo naturalne, czyli genealogia prawdziwych czarodziejów. * Pudełko z pozytywką, które wygrywało smętną i złowieszczą melodię po jego nakręceniu, słuchacz słuchając czuje osłabienie i senność. * Niezidentyfikowany medalion, który okazał się być Medalionem Salazara Slytherina. * Kilka starych pieczęci. * Zakurzone pudełko zawierające Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, który nadano dziadkowi Syriusza „''za zasługi dla Ministerstwa''”. * Wielki złoty sygnet z herbem Blacków * Porcelanowy serwis z herbem i zawołaniem rodowym Blacków. * Stare rodzinne fotografie * Stary zegar, który strzelał ciężkimi sworzniami w każdego, kto koło niego przechodził. * Stare purpurowe szaty, które próbowały udusić Rona, gdy zostały one usuwane z garderoby. * Wysuszone i skurczone głowy skrzatów. * Gniazdo martwych pufków pod sofą. * Fortepian, na którym Hermiona Granger uczyła Rona Weasleya, jak grać "Für Elise" Beethovena. Etymologia Nazwa jest kolejnym kalamburem wymyślonych przez Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Grimmauld Place może być traktowany jako: * „grim, old place” (ponure, stare miejsce), * „grim mould place” (ponura forma miejsca). Ciekawostki * Dziedziczenie nieruchomości przez Syriusza Blacka jest prawdopodobnie magicznym odpowiednikiem angielskiego prawa zwyczajowego dotyczącego ordynacji rodowej. W ramach tego „''prawa''”, dziedziczeniu nieruchomości przez wyznaczonego następcę (w dół linii prostej, do następnego mężczyzny z rodu Black) nie można zapobiec poprzez wydziedziczenie lub jakichkolwiek inne środki prawne. Jedynym sposobem przerwania ordynacji jest zapisanie w testamencie, kto dziedziczy daną posiadłość, gdy dana osoba ma potomka. Ten mechanizm prawny został użyty przez Syriusza w stosunku do Harry'ego. * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi kwestia dziedziczenia domu przez Harry'ego Pottera jest pominięta. Tumblr_mrqkaaUAGM1qeijvdo1_250.gif|Pojawienie się Grimmuald Place 12. Tumblr_mrqkaaUAGM1qeijvdo2_250.gif|Pojawienie się Grimmuald Place 12. Tumblr_n8ihtmnvoB1qeijvdo1_250.gif|Pojawienie się Grimmuald Place 12. Jadalnia.jpg|Jadalnia. Kuchenka.gif|Kuchenka. Kuchnia_Grimmuald_Place_12.jpg|Kuchnia Grimmuald Place. Klatka_schodowa_Grimmuald_Place_12.jpg|Klatka schodowa Grimmuld Place. Salon_2_Grimmuald_Place_12.jpg|Salon: widok na fortepian. Salon_Grimmuald_Place_12.jpg|Salon: widok na kominek. Występowanie * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Dimensions * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Pottermore en:12 Grimmauld Place ru:Пл. Гриммо, 12 sr:Улица Гримолд број 12 et:Grimmauld Place 12 es:Número 12 de Grimmauld Place fi:Kalmanhanaukio 12 fr:12, square Grimmaurd it:Grimmauld Place n°12 Kategoria:Grimmauld Place